The present invention relates to novel uranium antimonate catalysts for use in various oxidation-type reactions, such as the oxidation of olefins to produce aldehydes and acids, the ammoxidation of olefins to produce unsaturated nitriles and the oxydehydrogenation of olefins to diolefins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,292 to Callahan, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes certain promoted uranium antimonate catalysts which are useful in various oxidation-type reactions. Although these catalysts give good yields of the desired end products in various oxidation-type reactions, it is always beneficial to provide new catalysts having superior catalytic properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new catalysts capable of providing superior yields of desired end products in various types of oxidation reactions.